


Kiss Kiss Bang

by Gem_Gem



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominant Sherlock, Dry Humping, Dubcon Kissing, Frottage, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm, Surprise Kissing, Top Sherlock, Touching, men kissing, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/pseuds/Gem_Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock randomly starts kissing John. A lot. And things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I know...I'm giving more work for myself and (hopefully) spoiling you at the same time.
> 
> This was written in between other stories, it actually helped to keep me inspired and allowed me to finish a chapter of 'Rigid' (as well as start a new one for the same story) and got my Muse working for many other stories, all of which I'm working on.
> 
> This is a one shot, even if the end may be considered a cliff hanger of sorts (?). I may continue it if enough people think I should...but we shall see.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine! And if you think I need to add more tabs, don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I know the title is pinched from the film 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang' with Robert Downey Jr...but I really liked that film haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [TheSoupDragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon)

Sherlock rushed into the living room from the kitchen, rounded John’s chair, grabbed his confused face, and kissed him soundly on the mouth, “Feel anything?” he murmured as he pulled back, squinting with shrewd curiosity into John’s wide eyes. “Should I do it again? – I’ll do it again.”

“No,” John replied with a frown and pushed Sherlock back, “what the bloody hell, Sherlock? Why are you kissing me, you idiot?”

“If I told you that I was sexually attracted to you, what would you say?” Sherlock asked instead of answering the questions directed at him.

John blinked at him, “…I…well, are you?”

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot,” Sherlock shrugged and tilted his head, dropping to a crouch in front of John’s chair. “Do you find me sexually—?”

“Thinking about me doesn’t mean that you’re attracted to me, Sherlock—Is this some sort of weird experiment or something?” John glared. “Where’s all this come from?”

“Do you think about me, then?” Sherlock frowned.

John leaned forward and then gripped Sherlock’s chin roughly, peering into his eyes, “…Are you high?”

“No,” Sherlock sighed and swatted John’s hand away, shifting toward him until their noses bumped and John had to lean back, “I’ve just been thinking…”

“About me?”

“Yep.”

John huffed and folded his arms, “And you think because you’ve thought about me that you now think that you’re—wait, hold on a second; what exactly have you been thinking about, about me?”

Sherlock flipped his wrist ambiguously, “Everything.”

“Everything?” John echoed with a furrowed brow, licking his lips in confusion. “Okay? And…what? You’ve come to the realisation that you’re suddenly attracted to me, have you?”

Sherlock looked thoughtful for a second, biting the inside of his mouth, “Not necessarily.”

John threw up his hands, “Then you’ve lost me. What is with the kissing and all the questions and everything then? – If I find out that you’ve taken something…”

“I never actually said I did find you sexually attractive, I merely asked what you would say if I was,” Sherlock pointed out conceitedly.

“Are you or aren’t you?” John asked with annoyance.

Sherlock swooped in to kiss John again, smearing John’s face with his mouth when John pushed him aside, “Possibly.”

“Possibly?—Sherlock, I swear to God,” John grumbled, swiping his face and then sighing through his nose loudly when Sherlock moved to inhale the scent from John’s hairline and neck, before Sherlock then leaned back to check his own pulse rate. “Sherlock…”

“Are my pupils dilated?” Sherlock asked him.

John sighed again and shifted forward to inspect Sherlock’s eyes, “…Not hugely, no.”

“But they are dilated—”

“For God’s sake! – Sherlock, you do know that pupils can dilate for many different reasons, don’t you? Depending on light, the dark, whether you’re concentrating and focusing on something or someone, as well as the level of affection you have for the other person. My pupils would dilate for my sodding sister, because she’s my sister and I love her.”

“Do you love me?” Sherlock suddenly inquired, moving close again and taking hold of John’s wrist, taking his pulse.

John glanced down with frustration, “You realise that my pulse is racing because I am about two seconds away from smacking you upside the head, right?”

Sherlock arched one of his eyebrows in response and moved back in to kiss the corner of John’s lips, nosing at his cheek when John didn’t immediately turn away, “Do you love me?”

“Do you love me?” John repeated as a counter argument and glowered with a flush when Sherlock slid his hand up the nape of John’s neck to cup the back of his head. “Sherlock…stop it—Fine. You know what? No. No, I’m not sexually attracted to you. I’m not interested in kissing you or doing this…stupid…whatever it is experiment! All right? No. If you…have feelings for me, then, then let’s discuss them and work through it.”

Sherlock shifted back and pulled his hands away slowly, “No, thank you,” he said with a clipped tone and stood up, walking back into the kitchen without another word.

John watched him go with a shocked expression before shrugging with a sigh, and then rolling his eyes with gritted teeth as he got up with a muttered curse under his breath to follow him. The kitchen was empty when he stepped into it and John frowned, and then wandered past the empty bathroom to stroll into Sherlock’s bedroom where Sherlock was sitting cross-legged on his bed with his laptop in front of him. John eyed him warily and then stepped over to peer at the screen, not sure how to feel when it just turned out to be Sherlock’s emails and not some excel spreadsheet or pie chart.

“Sherlock…listen, do we need to talk about…whatever this is?” John asked, shifting awkwardly on his feet before he chose to perch at the edge of Sherlock’s bed. “Are you attracted to…me?”

“I don’t know,” Sherlock intoned, focus intently shifting over the computer screen as he scanned his emails and deleted a huge chunk of them with one showy tap of his finger. “It doesn’t matter.”

John frowned and after a moment removed the laptop, putting it aside and out of the way, “Sherlock—”

Just as John began speaking, Sherlock lunged toward him, cradled his head and kissed him again, breathing against his face as John tensed and jerked back. Sherlock stared into John’s eyes unblinkingly and kept a hold of him, moving several long fingers at the pulse in John’s throat with obvious intent, and waited. John glared but lowered his lashes when Sherlock moved back in to place yet another kiss on his chin, then on his lips, keeping the contact light and fleeting. Once Sherlock kissed John’s lips straightaway again, John pursed them to return it, and then opened his mouth for another, exhaling in a rush through his nose and shutting his eyes as Sherlock wetly deepened the kiss, ran his fingers through John’s hair, down his neck and across his shoulders, just before he tugged him strongly onto the bed.

“Wait,” John muttered when he turned his head away and separated their mouths, immensely confused and vibrating with a whirlwind of emotions, “this isn’t…”

Sherlock manhandled John onto his back across the mattress and then pushed down against him, rocking his crotch into John’s and swallowing John’s choked gargled response with another wet and deep kiss. The friction was heavenly and hot and just the right side of rough, and John clutched at Sherlock’s shoulders with a fierce furrowed brow even as he groaned loudly at the spikes of pleasure that jolted through him with each and every undulation of Sherlock’s hips. His penis twitched and then engorged quickly, filling the cramped space of his jeans with a twinge and a throb of pre-ejaculate, and John cringed with a blush, extremely lightheaded and confused. 

“Wait,” John repeated and pushed on Sherlock’s collarbone until Sherlock fluidly sat up and away from him, straddling John’s knees, “Jesus…” John glanced between them, unsure what he was feeling or properly thinking as he noticed the bulge of Sherlock’s own erection with a flare of overwhelming tingles up his spine.

Sherlock blew his curly fringe from his face and then began unbuttoning his shirt, staring down at John as he pulled it from where it was tucked into his trousers and shrugged it off his arms to expose his bare skin. The expanse of his torso was flushed and Sherlock took up John’s left hand in his gently, pushing John’s steady fingers up his abdomen to crush them into his chest and against the thundering of his heart. Sherlock looked like he was thinking and considering something for a moment, and then he left John’s hand where he’d pushed it and reached down to start unbuckling his own belt, sighing when his trousers loosened, allowing the length of his cock to strain out more.

The heat of skin and musk hit John in the face all at once, “Sherlock…” he tried, his tone gravelly with obvious arousal.

“Take your jumper off,” Sherlock told him, voice smooth, thick and vibrating.

John eyed where his hand was still pressed to Sherlock’s heaving chest and then pulled it back to wrench his jumper and vest off in one, leaving his hair crackling with static and his chest bare. Sherlock glanced over him and leaned down to hover above his mouth until John lifted his head to connect them, tensing when Sherlock pushed his hands up and over John’s naked torso, fingering and caressing the scar at his shoulder with reverence. The brush of fingertips and light scrape of nails made John twitch in building yearning, and it was only made worse when Sherlock moved his lips down to roll them over John’s right nipple, leaving fractured and eagerly clumsy kisses down John’s juddering sternum and flexing stomach, nose pushed into the scattering of hair below John’s navel once he tilted his head.

“Oh God,” John wheezed in a rushed exhale of unsteady breath, looking down and half pushing up onto his elbows when Sherlock undid John’s jeans enough to ease the strain on his rapidly growing erection. “This is…not…”

Sherlock unbuttoned his own trousers and then shifted back up with a sigh through his nose to regard John’s flushed face with a faint smirk. He looked like he was going to say something, but then leaned down to suck at John’s neck lightly, tucking up beneath John’s jaw, and shuffling to press their stomachs together when John hesitantly touched Sherlock’s lower back. John blinked up at the ceiling of Sherlock’s bedroom in bewilderment and whirling desire, turning his head aside to give Sherlock more access to his throat when the sharp sting of teeth made his cock twitch. A rumbling noise of enthusiasm built in John’s chest as Sherlock lathered him in attention, dragging lips, teeth and tongue down to John’s collarbone.

“Open your legs,” Sherlock murmured huskily, fitting one of his knees amid John’s thighs until he parted them completely and Sherlock slipped between to push his pelvis up against John’s with a low, wavering sound in his throat.

The sensation of someone between his legs was an unaccustomed one, and John fidgeted uncomfortably as Sherlock rocked forward with a suggestive roll of his hips, “What are we doing?” John whispered on a sharp inhale, enjoying the friction with a rolling up of his eyes.

“Outercourse,” Sherlock replied with a dark, throaty and amused tone of voice, “frottage, or, more commonly, dry humping.” 

John shot the side of Sherlock’s head a glare and then screwed his eyes shut with a grimace of pleasure as Sherlock began rutting against him, rubbing their clothed erections together keenly while peppering John’s neck and cheek with wet presses of lips. The sparkling buzz and hum of pleasure built almost agonisingly slowly, and John panted with a wince at the teasing pace, feeling overly hot and clammy, the back of his neck itchy with sweat and the chafing of his jeans adding unwanted discomfort to each new roll of Sherlock’s hips.

“Sherlock,” John wheezed, tapping Sherlock’s bare shoulder and back with his fingers, “Sherlock…not only is this… whatever it is, but it’s also uncomfortable. Can’t we—?”

Sherlock leaned up fluidly with a perspiring face, gave John a once over, and all but tore John’s jeans from his legs, throwing them over the side of the bed, “Better?”

John swallowed thickly, twice, and gave an uncontrollable shudder under Sherlock’s intensely heated gaze, “I can’t…you know…not from this alone,” he declared in a mutter under his breath, clearing his throat when Sherlock tilted his head in consideration. “Look, let’s just…stop. We need to discuss this…because it’s not normal, is it?—And I mean, for us. It’s fine for people who…do this regularly. Absolutely fine. But we…we don’t do this. Why are we doing this? I’ve never done this with a man before and I think I’m having a small panic attack over that fact.”

“No you’re not,” Sherlock told him matter-of-factly, somehow elegantly ridding himself of his own trousers.

“Well, I will,” John argued, putting out a hand when Sherlock settled back between his legs. “Can we stop? I never…I didn’t come in here for this.”

Sherlock swooped down with a flexing of his back and a dip of his spine, and kissed John on the mouth, “Yes,” he whispered into the sensitive reddened skin of John’s lips, “Yes you did.”

“No,” John frowned, unable to control the way his eyelids drooped eagerly as Sherlock nipped at his bottom lip, “No I didn’t.”

Pushing their underwear-clad pelvises together, Sherlock pushed up on his elbows above John and sighed, lifting his brows expectantly, “Go on then.”

John blinked, confused and dazed from the heady rush of desire the sensation of Sherlock’s erection created, “…What?”

“Why did you come in here?” Sherlock asked, rocking against him only slightly before pausing all movements and tickling patterns into and across John’s shaking torso as he waited for an answer. The pads of his fingertips were coarse and wholly arousing as they skimmed over John’s nipples and up his neck, pressing to his raging pulse point. “You didn’t have to follow me. Nor did you have to return my kisses—”

“I came to sort out whatever was on your mind about, well, about me,” John told him, almost vibrating with the need to squirm under Sherlock’s fingers, “You said that you—You talked about being sexually attracted to…me…and…I thought…”

As John trailed off, Sherlock leaned down and took John’s left nipple into his mouth with an explosion of wet heat and suction, “Thought what?” Sherlock rumbled, breathing over the moist skin with a curling smirk and then lifting his head when John didn’t reply. “You can leave. I’m not stopping you.”

“You’re on top of me,” John debated with a deeply rasping voice.

“Push me off then,” Sherlock told him, looking almost playful from under his lashes as he thumbed John’s nipple idly, giving John’s bulging underwear a sly glance. “You like me on top of you.”

John made a sound between a growl of denial and groan of agreement, and blushed, “Sherlock…”

“Gosh you love saying my name, don’t you?” Sherlock purred, leaning down to take the nipple between his teeth gently. “Say it again.”

“…Sh-Sherlock,” John garbled with a bodily tremor, and then gasped and arched his head back when Sherlock dragged his fingernail lightly over the right nipple and began grinding down against John’s cock. 

“Again.”

Gritting his teeth, John grabbed onto Sherlock’s shoulder and hair with a hitching breath, and shifted against the mattress when Sherlock ground down against him again, “Ah…fuck…Sherlock…”

“Yes,” Sherlock whispered and rubbed his cheek up the side of John’s face to breathe into his ear, “I would like to…fuck you, John.”

“Oh my God…” John exhaled, keening embarrassedly when Sherlock licked around the shell of his ear and then sighed hotly over the wet skin. John dropped his tensing hands to his sides, shaking all over.

“I love saying your name too, John,” Sherlock murmured seductively, rocking gradually faster against him, his hips trembling when he angled them enough to keep their erections together. He hissed in arousal and dropped his voice further, moaning into John’s ear. “John. John. Mm, John…”

John twitched and whined in the back of his throat, “Stop…” he muttered in humiliation, feeling the itching spike of arousal all the way down to his toes as he soaked the front of his underwear in pre-ejaculate. “Sherlock, we—”

“John,” Sherlock groaned in reply, cutting John off and rocking a little harder with a quivering breath that tickled the small hairs at John’s hairline. “Oh, John…you feel so…good…”

“Shit, your voice,” John grumbled through a harsh intake of air through his teeth. “I won’t be able to hear it after this without…thinking…about…what we’re doing—Fuck, we shouldn’t be doing this.”

Sherlock reached down to adjust John’s thighs and in turn shifted how John was lying, making each push of Sherlock’s hips and groin, all the more pleasurable, “Why not?” he asked and leaned up above John on his elbows, staring down into John’s fluttering eyes as he moved with fluid-like movements, the sinew in his arms and stomach flexing.

“I’m not…like this,” John said with a loud, bubbling gulp that made Sherlock smile and stroke John’s shoulders and neck, retaining eye contact as he lengthened each new thrust enough to have the skin of their stomachs brushing. “Hon-honestly, I…this is the first time that…that anything like, well, like this has happened…I’ve never reacted like this and—Oh God…Sh-Sherlock…I…I don’t…”

Arching one of his eyebrows, Sherlock didn’t follow John’s panicking glance downwards, and instead kept moving, pushing John’s head against the pillow he was resting awkwardly on with one stronger drive of his entire waist, “What is it…” he ducked close when John lifted his gaze again, his voice throaty and dark, “…John?” 

With an uncontrollable sharp buck of his hips in reply, John groaned with a hot flush and covered his face with one shaking hand in humiliation, “Jesus…”

When John shifted his hand enough to peek through his fingers after a few moments of meeting each grinding thrust of Sherlock’s with his own, he gazed dazedly up into the studying face of Sherlock and seized at the bed sheets beneath him with his other hand. John made a strange grunting huff in response to Sherlock’s eager look and reached to slide the hand from his face up into Sherlock’s curls, gripping them as he pulled Sherlock down for a trembling kiss that turned messy and frantic with the building movements of their hips. Moaning into Sherlock’s mouth, John bent and hooked one of his legs across Sherlock’s scorching back, and gripped onto his curls harder as they built up speed and fervour, panting into each other’s mouths.

The piercing fizz and coiling of John’s orgasm neared quickly, consuming all thought as it shot cramping twangs of pleasure throughout his scrotum, pelvis, backside and thighs, and John screwed his eyes shut, breathing excitedly with a high-pitched sort of grunt with each exhale. Sherlock tugged at John’s lip with the perfect pressure, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin as he cupped the back of John’s neck and suddenly changed the rhythm of his thrusting, rotating and canting his hips with a clever twist that left bursts of white behind John’s eyes and sent him toppling over the edge of climax so suddenly that John felt as if he were in free-fall. John madly rutted with a taut and quivering body, and then gasped with a garbled shout on the third thrust, stiffening and shaking intensely as his cock hardened with a throbbing, stiffening bulge and spilled thick and hot in his underwear.

“Oh…fuck…fucking hell,” John whined breathlessly, gaping with his eyes rolled up and his waist quivering and arched from the bed. “Shit…fuck…”

Falling back against the mattress, John shook and twitched violently in aftershock, oversensitive and almost delirious from pleasure as Sherlock kissed at John’s slack mouth, “Intense,” he stated in a gravelly and laughing tone, and took one of John’s hands once John could focus a little better. 

Keeping his lips only just touching John’s, Sherlock pushed the palm of John’s hand over his covered rigid erection and rubbed against it until he tensed and exhaled in a long and wispy groan, his breath hitching when his penis strongly jerked against John’s palm and pulsed in orgasm. Ejaculate soaked through the material of Sherlock’s underwear in four blooms, and with another groan, Sherlock rocked the heel of John’s hand into the growing wetness before licking a quivering path from John’s wrist to the tip of his middle finger. He looked at John from over the ends of John’s fingers, and pressed his shapely lips together, and John felt something in his gut twist with want as he tracked the way Sherlock flitted his eyes.

“Don’t you kiss me,” John warned breathlessly, watching his hand limply discarded while Sherlock angled down to breathe unsteadily into John’s face, “Don’t…don’t you dare…”

Sherlock grinned and caught John’s mouth in a kiss brazenly, inhaling deeply through his nose when John shifted lazy and annoyed under him, “Open your mouth, John,” he sighed, sucking on his bottom lip until John relented enough for the kiss to deepen, allowing Sherlock to lick into his mouth with a tang of musk.

“You’re a right bastard,” John said between moist flicks of Sherlock’s tongue, rolling his head aside faintly as Sherlock turned his attentions to John’s ear again, nibbling just behind it. “Okay – So are you going to leave me alone now? Let me get…changed at least?”

“No,” Sherlock rumbled, but seemed to think twice as he shifted his hips and pulled an over exaggerated look of disgust and consideration, “…or yes.”

“Yeah,” John smirked languidly with a bubbling giggle, “feels disgusting doesn’t it?” 

Sherlock huffed and bit at John’s lip briefly, sitting back and up, “Not exactly keen on the sensation, no.”

“Should have thought this through a bit more, eh?” John said, pushing up onto his elbows with a long suffering sigh, and then pulling his legs up to swing them over the edge of the bed and sit up. “So…um…what happens now? After…all of that?”

“Ah. Well.” Sherlock got up from the bed and moved to stand between John’s legs, his hands kneading into John’s shoulders, “I was thinking that later…you’d let me fuck you?”

John inhaled sharply to decline him with a stern glare but looked up into Sherlock’s nearing face and swallowed, allowing a tender and promisingly suggestive kiss to grow between them, “…Yeah, all right,” he muttered under his breath when they parted, “if you suck me off.”

“Deal,” Sherlock grinned and lunged in for another kiss when John stood up, deepening it with a sighing groan that made John clutch at his arms and grunt. 

“You’re a right…twat…” John said into Sherlock’s lips, stumbling forward when Sherlock turned them about and shoved him up against a wall, lifting him up by the backs of his thighs. “Christ! Sherlock—Sherlock put me down! Sherlock!”

Sherlock adjusted John against the wall and cupped his backside, dipping his mouth down to suck roughly on his neck, “This is how I want you,” he breathed, groaning as he dragged his teeth up under John’s chin to lick at the stubble there, “John.”

“No way,” John spluttered with a laugh and a dizzying blush, “you’d do us both a mischief – put me down, Sherlock. This is ridiculous and…I need to get changed and have a long bloody think about what we just did, and what it means…okay?”

“A long think?” Sherlock repeated with an improper smile as he let John down but kept him pinned to the wall, kissing and sucking along his jaw. “Not too long, I hope?”

John shivered and nudged Sherlock, and then nudged him again more forcefully, stepping away from the wall, “Stop that now – Christ, we just…you know…and you’re acting as if we’re going for a second go.”

Sherlock smiled at John widely and shrugged, but let John collect his clothes and make his way out if his bedroom, “I’ll see you later tonight then?” he called to John’s retreating back, giving it the once over when John glanced over his shoulder. Sherlock turned his smile eager and exhaled huskily. “I can’t wait…John.”

John shifted with a wave of anticipation but playfully put his middle finger up at Sherlock with a boyish grin, giggling at Sherlock’s amused snort, “I’ll decide when it’ll be, thanks.”

“No you won’t,” Sherlock sighed, leaning up against his doorframe with a wink and another beaming smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback fuels me!
> 
> [Gem's Tumblr](http://gem-gem-bites.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
